Les conséquences de l'abus d'alcool
by HisayaAnon
Summary: Quand Hayama décide de forcer sur l'alcool et que Mayuzumi se retrouve contraint de le ramener chez lui... OS/Yaoi/Lemon


**Les conséquences de l'abus d'alcool**

Ils venaient de sortir d'une soirée arrosée. L'équipe de Rakuzan, connu pour avoir un niveau de jeu exceptionnel et également car leur capitaine n'était autre qu'Akashi Seijurou, avait été invité chez ce dernier pour passer un moment convivial. Seulement, un certain Hayama avait eu la mauvaise idée d'abuser de l'alcool et se voyait à présent contraint de coucher chez un de ses coéquipiers.

" C'est bon, je vais le ramener chez moi. "

\- Ah, merci Mayuzumi. Je te revoudrais ça.

Ledit Mayuzumi attrapa son camarade et l'aida à rester en équilibre en passant son bras sur sa nuque.

Après s'être salué, chacun prit le chemin qui menait à son domicile. Pendant tout le trajet, Chihiro regretta amèrement d'avoir prit le blond avec lui. Celui ci parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, chantait sans se préoccuper de l'heure et des gens qui dormait, s'amusait â embêter son camarade en lui mordant l'oreille, lui pinçant les joues, il lui avait même léché le cou, non sans protestations de la part du jeune homme à la chevelure grise.

Quand il arrivèrent à l'appartement de Mayuzumi - qui était vide de monde - c'est sans hésitation que Kotarou se précipita et se jeta sur le lit de son camarade sans prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures.

" Je reviens, je vais chercher un futon. Pendant ce temps reste tranquille tu veux. "

\- On a qu'à dormir dans le même lit, qu'est-ce que t'en dis. Ce serais plus simple.

Jetant un regard méfiant en direction de son invité, il accepta et se tourna pour se changer rapidement, enfilant un débardeur simple et un short. Il jeta ensuite un t-shirt et un jogging à Hayama qui attrapa les vêtements et se changea à son tour. Le blond se réinstalla dans le lit du côté de la fenêtre et Chihiro le rejoignit.

" J'ai froid... Tu voudrais pas te rapprocher un peu ? "

Hésitant, le propriétaire des lieux, suite à un soupir, se rapprocha.

" C'est bon là ? "

\- Encore un peu.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus.

" Et maintenant ?

\- J'ai encore froid.

Il se rapprocha encore plus.

" Là, ça va ?

\- Je suis gelé.

Juste quelques centimètres les séparait à présent. La température avait anormalement augmenté dans la chambre. Soudain, Mayuzumi se mit sur Kotarou, le couvrant de tout son corps. Ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser auquel s'ajoutèrent leurs langues. Le garçon au cheveux gris passa sa main sous le haut de celui qui allait devenir son amant, lui caressa le ventre avec douceur avant de lui retirer son t-shirt. Il quitta les lèvres du blondinet pour venir s'occuper des tétons durcit de ce dernier. Il les lécha, les mordilla, les suçota se délectant des divers son que produisait son partenaire. Il descendit plus bas, passant sa langue dans le nombril du plus petit de taille faisant une série de petits cercles puis il arriva au short où l'on pouvait très bien voir une petite bosse se former. Il l'abaissa, dévoilant son boxer de couleur bleu, puis se pencha puis déposer des petits bisous sur celui ci. Il agrippa le sous vêtement de chaque côté et, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, releva les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hayama dans cet état ; les joues rouge écrevisse, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche cachée par ses poings. Chihiro descendit délicatement, aidé par le blond qui avait soulevé le bassin. Lançant le tissu au loin, il se pencha de nouveau et déposa sa lécheuse sur le bout du membre dressé de son amant. Il démarra des aller retour de haut en bas le long de la verge de son camarade. Après une dizaine de tour, il le prit entièrement en bouche, faisant de long va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Se sentant venir, le fauve éclair tenta de prévenir le plus grand mais trop tard, il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il se libéra donc dans la cavité du plus grand qui avala sans ménagement en se redressant.

" Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ? "

\- N-Non.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- ... Entendu.

Le plus grand retira alors son short ainsi que son boxer noir et son débardeur, puis se retrouva entièrement nu, comme son compagnon d'un soir. Un peu hésitant, il écarta largement les cuisses du blond qui avait fermé les yeux et se mit en position. Pour rassurer son amant, il déposa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Il sentait déjà qu'Hayama tremblait moins et respirait un peu mieux, plus lentement. Il en profita donc pour s'introduire avec lenteur en lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert ressentit une vive douleur et s'agrippa avec force au dos de Mayuzumi, lui laissant des marques rouges de griffures. Ce dernier du approfondir le baiser pour calmer son coéquipier. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les parois autour de lui se relâchent. Il commença donc à bouger. Kotarou qui n'était pas encore très habitué à sa présence voulut crier, mais le son fut étouffé par leurs lèvres encore scellées. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air.

" Si tu as trop mal, on peut toujours arrêter. "

\- Non... Vas-y. Je... supporterais... la douleur.

-... Très bien.

Ils joignirent leurs mains et échangèrent un long regard. Hochant la tête, le gris donna un premier coup de rein qui fit grimacer le blond de douleur. Puis un deuxième qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au troisième coup, le plus petit sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma mais les rouvrit bien vite quand un doigt vint essuyer la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

" Ne pleurs pas. Ça va aller. "

Le fauve éclair acquiesça puis le plus grand pu commencer ses va-et-vient. D'abord lent puis un peu plus rapide. Haletant, le plaisir semblait prendre la place de la souffrance. Bientôt, les premiers gémissement se firent entendre dans la chambre. Sentant l'envie monter de plus en plus, les pénétrations se furent plus profonde. Le lycéen fantôme accélérait la cadence encore et encore, faisant presque hurler son amant. Il attrapa les cuisses d'Hayama pour les relever un peu plus et mettre des coups de butoirs plus puissants. Bientôt, ils atteindraient leur limite. Ce fut le cas pour l'adolescent aux yeux vert jade qui se répandit entre leur ventre dans un long cris, suivit de près par l'autre au yeux gris, vide, qui grogna et s'écroulait sur le blond en évitant de trop l'écraser sous lui. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

 **Plus tard dans la nuit...**

Kotarou était allongé dans le lit, éveillé mais l'air perdu dans son monde, comme s'il avait fumé, tandis que Mayuzumi dormait paisiblement tournant le dos à son amant.

" ... J'y crois pas. On l'a totalement fait... ?

* * *

Hey ! Voici mon première OS avec un lemon que j'ai voulue le plus détaillé possible. Perso je le trouve pas mal. Sauf que j'ai peut-être fait trop de répétition. L'histoire est inspiré du manga " Ogeretsu Tanaka " ou " Escape Journey ". Je me suis basé dessus pour écrire mon One Shot. Alors vous l'aurez remarquez, j'ai choisi un couple assez improbable, le KotaMayu ( original n'est-ce pas ? ). J'ai choisi ces deux personnages parce que je trouvait qu'il allait plutôt bien ensemble et personne n'a jamais écrit sur eux je suppose. Donc voilà et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos avis. Sur ceux, je vous laisses. _Jane !_


End file.
